Congratulations
by livelovehatedie
Summary: Yamamoto has loved her since childhood, now he'll never have a chance to tell her. -Song fic Congratulations by Blue October-


"Is that seat taken?" Yamamoto Takeshi questioned the young woman before him. The woman looked up at him from the bench her blue eyes widened as a smile spread across her face. "Takeshi! It's been so long, how are you?" She ushered him to sit down beside her. The woman, Kato Haruka, had been Yamamoto's best friend since kindergarten.

"I'm great." Yamamoto smiled at her, though his smile didn't reach his eyes like it use too. He slightly wondered if she could see through his lie, he'd been lying to himself and everyone else for the past six months, he silently prayed she wouldn't see through him. He didn't know if it was because she'd be upset or if it was because he wouldn't know how to completely let her go if she was still able to see through him when others couldn't. He felt his heart tighten painfully in his chest he noticed her playing with her wedding band.

"That's good." She looked troubled for a minute before speaking again. "Takeshi, why didn't you tell me about the mafia? You've been in it since middle school, yet, you never told me. I was rather surprised when Bel told me you were in it." Yamamoto felt his smile drop a bit at his name. Belphegor, he couldn't believe she married him. For so long he'd wanted to keep her safe and away from the mafia, he never told her how he felt he'd thought she'd be safe that way.

"I was hoping you would be safer not knowing." He wondered if he would've been this bitter if she hadn't married someone in the mafia. Would it still hurt this much if she had married an average man? It didn't help that she'd met Belphegor at his father's restaurant. He thought back to the day she told him about it.

* * *

"Haruka, how did you meet him?" Yamamoto had tried to figure out how they met before, he finally decided to ask her.

"Well, I was having sushi at your place." His heart started to tighten in his chest. "Bel and Mammon walked into the restaurant, there was just something about him. I wanted to get to know him." Yamamoto found himself unable to hear the rest of the story, she'd met him at his family's sushi restaurant. He took all of his energy to keep a smile on his face as she spoke words he didn't hear.

* * *

"I see." She placed her hand across her stomach, and looked down. If Yamamoto's thoughts hadn't been so distracting he probably would've noticed the loving expression she had towards her abdomen. He was in too much pain to notice though.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She questioned.

Many answers went through his mind. For not telling you the truth, for not going to your wedding even though I'm suppose to be your best friend, for never telling you that I loved you before it was too late. Could he of been in Belphegor's place if he'd been honest with her from the start? It hurt him to think about it either way. He couldn't change it though, he'd never be able to take it back. He'd never be able to change her mind.

"Not telling you." She thought he meant not telling her about the mafia. She'd never know he meant for not telling her his feelings. He didn't like keeping secrets from her, he always hated that. This was one he'd take to the grave though.

"I should get back to the hotel, it was nice talking to you Takeshi I've really missed my best friend." She stood up and smiled at the man still sitting in the bench.

"Haha I've missed you too." He never liked parting with her.

* * *

"Oh that's great!" Yamamoto heard Kyoko speaking as he entered the room.

"Haha has something happened?" He questioned in his carefree voice.

"Haruka and Belphegor are having a baby!" Kyoko and Haru smiled at each other after they spoke at the same time.

Yamamoto felt his heart shatter, he had been hurt when he'd heard about the wedding, however this was completely different. He would have to completely let her go now. She's having Belphegor's baby. He suddenly remember her hand placed over her abdomen and her soft smile, it was a _motherly_ smile. Feeling eyes on him Yamamoto glanced up to see Tsuna, the look in his eyes said enough. With his Vongola Hyper Intuition he's probably known all along. He just smiled back at Tsuna. There wasn't anything that could be done.

Go away, make it go away, please.

* * *

**I was listening to Congratulations by Blue October and this idea just came to me. I hope you like it! Please review~**


End file.
